I'll Forever Be Yours
by AmeliaDarkholme
Summary: People would never thought that a person like me would fall in love with someone like her. To be honest, I would never thought so too.


**January 1999**

People would never thought that a person like me would fall in love to someone like _her._ Truth to be told, I would never thought so. For my whole life, I'd always been thinking that people like me would rot in hell and never be remembered by history. Heck, it'd be shocking enough if anyone had enough kindness to give me a proper funeral. I'd done horrible things that even I was disgusted to myself. I didn't deserve the kindness of people. I didn't even deserve to breathe in the same air with people. I was too despicable, too loathsome. I still don't understand why my heart chose _her_, not other numerous Pureblood bitches I'd fucked for a long time. I knew she would never chose me. Not when she was already engaged to a Weasel she called a friend. If I were her, I'd choose that Weasel instead of me. At least, he'd be welcomed to any house he visited.

Fuck, Aunt Bella was torturing Muggles again. I always loathed the screamings and the pleas of those innocent people she tortured. Mother had tried her best to keep me away from the torturing moment. Even though I had become almost an adult, she still protected me as if I was still her five year old son. She would bring me to my old nursery room, along with books and a set of drawing for me. I always pretended that nothing ever happened to my family, that our family was still fine like it was years ago. But, I couldn't. It was just too real and to ignore. The fact that my family was the Dark Lord's most trusted Death Eaters was unbearable. When I first got the Dark Mark on my left forearm, I tried anything to remove; magically or not. There were times where I sliced it with a knife, leaving a big whole on my hand. In the morning, the Mark was still there – though there was still an ugly scar that showed where I just cut my own flesh. I never wanted this life. I never did.

The bell next to me rang and I knew that _she_ was going to Muggle London again. I wondered why she'd became this careless. I knew that she was perfectly aware that Death Eaters were everywhere in this whole fucking country. Why should she wander around without protection, only to meet that freak Loony Lovegood? The idea was ridiculous. I was thankful that Voldemort signed me to spy on her. It was not once that I nearly risked my neck to save her from the stupid decisions the infamous Scar-Head boy made. It itched me to no end when they nearly got killed in Godric's Hollow. Stupid, reckless Potty. I'd kill him myself if she was hurt. I heard that Weasel was back to them again, after going away like coward I always believed he did. I could never bare the feeling to see that she was married to a tosser like him. I finally decided that this time, I'd talk to her.

"Draco, where are you going?" Mother asked when I began to walk out from the gates of the Manor. I closed my mind directly, not wanting her to read whatever I had in my mind. She may not be as brilliant as Aunt Bella was, but she was in no means stupid.

"I'm going to the pub, Mother," I answered flatly. She nodded softly but knowing exactly that I was lying. No matter a great liar I was titled with, Mother could always know when I was lying. She was my mother after all. She was the only person that knew about my attraction to _her_.

"Be careful, Draco. If you're not back by the end of this day, I'll search you myself." I let out a small chuckle as my mother scowled playfully. This could be the only time we had a moment like this.

"I will, Mother. Don't worry about me."

I threw my Mother a vague smile before Apparated to a cheap Muggle cafe in Kensington I used to visit with my best friend, Blaise Zabini. I changed my Wizard robes into a set of Muggle clothes that I came to like as time passed. I checked my Dark Mark and breathed in relief when I found no one had realised where I was going. Being the nephew of Bellatrix Lestrange, I knew ways of Apparating without having detected by anyone. Voldemort never knew that I'd been protecting her and her friends all this time. He had tortured me numerously every time I got back and told him that I knew nothing about them. But, it was worth it. I would be dead as well if anything happened to her. Speaking of which, why was she not here yet?

An hour passed when a car finally stopped not far from me. Her long leg was the first thing I saw. She got out from the car and my breath hitched. She looked radiant as ever. Her bushy brown hair was flowing elegantly on her back. Her porcelain-white and flawless face was so beautiful as it had always been. I could feel my heart skipped more than a beat when she looked at my direction. I knew she wouldn't notice me, but the naive part inside of me was hoping that she'd _see_ me. That _Hermione Granger_ would see me in a way I always looked at her.

I entered the cafe and my eyes easily found her. Our eyes met and my breath quickened. A jolt of electricity ran down my spine and I realised from that moment I was in love to her. I was madly, hopelessly, unrealistically in love to the beatiful bushy-haired girl I had made her life tormented for years. I put a mask of indifference and walked nonchalantly toward her. She eyed me warily, her hand flew to the back of her pocket, where her wand was undoubtly located. I sat on the seat in front of her and ordered two cups of cofee to the waitress.

"Hullo, Granger, long time no see," I greeted. I looked right into her brown eyes, the eyes that had been haunting my dream for this whole time. She stared at me blankly and I tried to hide the smirk from growing in my lips. It was obvious that she was attracted to me.

"Malfoy, what are you doing in a Muggle cafe?" she spat, her face began to turn red in embarassment. I pretended not to notice it and shrugged to answer her question.

"I used to come here, Granger. It's _you_, I should've been asking the question." She became stiffer than ever. Her eyes narrowed in and her gripped around her wand was tightened. Fuck, I didn't want her to lose trust on me. I wanted her to trust me.

"I came here to see someone." I noticed her head moving to her sides so swiftly. I could guess from her expression that Lovegood was already here. A split second later, she looked relief and I knew that Lovegood was no longer here. I began to talk again, as if I haven't noticed the gestures she made before.

"If I may ask, who is it?"

She leaned forward, her eyes challengingly like the way she always did when we were in school. I leaned on her too, my eyes watching closely as I made a look of indifference. "I'm perfectly aware that we're in a Muggle area, Malfoy, but I don't mind using a little hex at you if you keep trying on pestering me about who I'm going to meet with."

I became aware of her threat. But, I realised in a second later that she would never do that. I flashed a vague smirk at her and leaned back on my seat. "No you won't," I drawled calmly.

A fiery look on her eyes flashed. She opened her mouth and words of anger began to flow from her plump lips that I'd been dying to kiss. "What do you mean 'no I won't?' Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do! You don't know me, Malfoy!"

Casually, I shrugged and said, "Well, you would've done it already. And for the record, Granger, I _do_know you."

She rolled my eyes, embarrassed and angry. Before she could say another word, the waitress came with our coffees. I thanked her and sipped my coffee, pretended like I didn't give a shit to anything that happened in this world. I felt her eyes still watching me. A cold pang stabbed my heart when I started to realise again that she still hadn't trust me. To stop her from worrying, I began to rant around about Aunt Bella and her torturing-Muggles activities. I even told her about my hobby to draw. Drawing had always been the only thing that could distract me from this War. I was quite talented, I suppose. I inherited the talent from the Black genes I had in my blood. Everyone in the Black family could draw brilliantly – even Aunt Bella and Sirius Black. I Summoned the drawings I had made and showed it to her. A look of impressed written clearly in her face before it disappeared instantly.

One of the drawing I showed her was the drawing of me and my lost sister, Aquila Malfoy. I slightly mentioned about her. Aquila was seven years older than me and was married to a French Muggle-born. Father kicked her out from the house and removed her from the family-tree. I was three when the bastard I called a Father kicked her out from the house to stay with our distance cousin in Paris. I met her again in my fourth year. She looked just like me, in a feminine version, of course. I was going to the Three Broomsticks when a hand held my shoulder. I was shocked to death when I saw her. I was convinced that she was dead – since Father made me to believe in that idea. Nevertheless, I grew close to her. She was my sister after all. We kept in-touch until now. It was good to have a sister, I admit.

"You clearly are stupid, Malfoy," she blurted out suddenly. I looked at her for awhile before laughing in irony. Funny, she was the one who became careless and now saying that I'm stupid?

"That's what everybody says, Granger. Draco 'Ferret' Malfoy, the stupid high-prided Pureblood. But, with all due respect, Granger, I just want to tell you that you better stop coming into this Muggle world."

She frowned. "Why?"

I sighed heavily. "Granger, I know exactly that you always came to various places to meet Lovegood. I know that you're supposed to meet her here. And I know about it because the Dark Lord himself signed me to keep track on you."

She froze and realisation hit me that she was afraid that I might trapped her. I don't need to use Legillimency to confirm my suspicion. "No, this is not a trap, Granger," I said quickly. "I came here personally to tell you about it. You-Know-Who, my father, my aunt, they don't know about it."

She still looked unconvinced until I showed him the scars on my right hand. She didn't need to know the cut-mark on my left forearm or even the thumb-thick scar on my back. She didn't need to know what I'd been through for her. She would never care anyway. "You see these, Granger? These are the scars I got from Voldemort since I lied to him that I didn't find you. My father wouldn't do that, my aunt wouldn't do that also, let alone my mother. Belive me, Granger, if I want to trap you, I've done it ages ago."

Finally, she nodded and a slight of happiness jumped in my stomach. I felt so escstatic about gaining her turst at last. The feeling was amazing. We paid the waitress and walked out the cafe. I watched as the wind blew her hair, feeling dumbstrucked by her beauty. She looked amazingly stunning and I cursed myself for making her life a living hell for years. I was an idiot, a total idiot.

"One more thing, Malfoy," she said before she entered her car.

"Yes, Granger?"

"Why did you do that? Why did you sacrifice yourself for me? A _Mudblood?_" The word I used to throw at her stung in my ears and I regretted for calling her that. She looked at me curiously, waiting for my answer. I took a deep breath and answered her with the words I always wanted to tell her.

"Because I care about you more than you know, Hermione Granger."

* * *

><p><strong>February 1998<strong>

"Merlin, how I hate Ron!" exclaimed Hermione as she flew into a cave where Sirius Black used to live in my fourth year. Hermione told me about it and I thought it'd be a perfect place for us to meet. We used fake Galleons that was charmed by the Protean Charm to communicate to each other.

"What did the Weasel do right now?" I said, laughing at her pouting lips. She looked so beautiful when she was angry.

Heaving deeply, she plopped down next to me on the sofa I conjured before and leaned her head on my shoulder. We became so close in only a month and I just confessed to her about my feelings a week ago, asking her to be my girlfriend. I was so happy that I kissed her deeply when she said yes. I was nearly convinced that she was an angel that was sent for me to lead me back to the Light path. I looked at her again and felt my lips tugged into a smile. I was a lucky man to have her as mine. I circled my arm around her as I pulled her closer to kiss her forehead.

"Ronald just forced me to make love to him again!"

My jaw clenched and my whole body stiffened. The dirty filth dared to touch _my_ Hermione! Sure she was still his fiancee, but her heart was mine. _Legally_ mine. Hermione seemed to notice my gesture. She quickly turned around to face me and cupped my face in her small hands. Her hands felt so warm against my cold skin that had been longing from the sun to shine brightly upon me.

"Draco, don't make him angered you. He may have claimed me to be his, but I'm forever be yours. When this War ends, I'll broke off the engagement. We're going to get married and I'll be yours for real. We don't have to hide like this anymore." I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

"Mione, he dared to-"

"But, he never did have me, right? And I will never let him to. What matters now is that you are mine and I am yours. Nothing else."

I sighed tiredly and let her win this arguementation. I didn't feel like talking. I was too tired to even sit up straight. Voldemort was angry again, as usual, because my failure to spy on Hermione and her friends. He chopped me into pieces and then literally stitched my body together again – magically, of course. Not so long after the torture session, Aunt Bella came and forced me to practice my Occlumency and Legillimency. My head felt like it was going to explode after two hours of practice. I was going to have a rest when Hermione contacted me through the fake Galleon. With the remaining power I had, I Apparated to this cave. I had been trying to look fine for only a few minutes and I felt like all power was gone. My sight became blurry from the tiredness and the blood-loss. I blinked my eyes furiously, not wanting her to notice my condition.

"By the way, how are you?" asked Hermione as she lay down on my laps. She caressed my jaw-line with her smooth thumb and I felt like gaining my power again.

"I'm fine, just a bit bored, I suppose. Snake-faced git keeps barking commands to my family. I'm so sick of him." I faked a pout like she had and she laughed. I smiled when her laughter rang in my ears.

"Never in my whole life I thought I'd see Draco Malfoy pouting." I laughed.

"Well, you just did, darling."

"You know what, you look so cute when you pouted like that." Her eyes were glinting in mischief. I glared at her, pretended to be angry.

"What did you say?"

"Cute, Draco. I just called you cute."

"Don't call me cute if you know what's best for you, Granger."

"Cute, cute, cute! Draco Malfoy is sooo cute!"

She jumped right on time before I could wrap my arms around her. She was leaning on the wall, grinning like a Chesire Cat. I stood right in front of the mouth of the cave, preventing her from running away out. She looked like she was calculating the risk if she _did_ try to run from me. She threw me a wide grin, as if it was possible for her to grin wider, and ran to my left. I caught her easily and pulled her into my arms. She squealed in happiness when I spinned her around the cave. She punched me repeatedly but still so gentle than a real punch I'd experienced. I cornered her to the wall and began to tickle her. She screamed while trying to push me teasingly.

"Let me go, Draco!"

"Not a chance, Hermione." I spinned her around again but my leg tripped over a rock and we fell onto the cold ground below us. I flinched a bit when my back came in contact to the stone.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry, Draco," she apologised.

"No, it's okay. It'll leave bruise, I'm sure, but I'll survive by the morning," I joked. She rolled her eyes.

"You're an arsehole, you know. I'm serious!"

"I'm fine, Mione. Really."

"But, you could've broke your back!"

I sighed and pulled her chin to me. "Hermione, will you just shut up for a moment and let me kiss you? Please?"

She scowled at me before finally yielding and kissed me fully on the lips. She ran her hand into my hair as I wrapped my hands around her waist. Her lips tasted so sweet and addictive. I had been dying to kiss her since the time she punched my nose. That was when I knew she was different. That she was not some stupid girl I thought she was. It wasn't helping that as years passed, she began to be more attractive than ever. I was so desperate when the first time I heard she got herself engaged to Weasel. I thought there would be no chance I could be with her. But now, she was mine. When this War ended, she would be mine for real. I was still afraid that I might hurt her every time I kissed her. She felt so fragile against me though she was stronger than any diamond ever found.

We spent the night by teasing each other while sitting in front of the cave. We stared into the stars and tried to guess every constellation in the sky. I used to do this when I was small – when Father wasn't really preoccupied to his _beloved_ Dark Lord. Father, Mother and I would be sitting in the garden of the Manor, guessing all constellations we could. Until I was seven, I would laughed in happiness every time I found the Draco constellation in the sky. I was impressed when Hermione guessed nearly all of them. I knew Hermione was way beyond brilliant but it still surprised me when she showed me her abnormal wit.

"I think I should get back now," she said. I nodded. The power I had gained before was gone as I realised it would be weeks until I could meet her again. My head began to spin again and my whole body trembling in pain. Hermione's face became blurry in my eyes and I could barely hear anything. I was sure that my face was getting paler than it was already.

"Be careful, will you, Mione?" I said, trying to sound normal. It nearly killed me to only say a few words. I was as strong as a dying man.

When she smiled, I felt a slight of power came into me. It was amazing how she could be the source of my anything. "I will, Draco. It's you, who should be careful."

I closed my eyes in pain and flashed a small smile. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

I craned my neck to kiss her before letting her to Disapparate away. I watched the spot where she was sitting awhile ago and the pain in body became overwhelming. I curled on the ground, trying to ease the pain. Something wet rolling down from my nose. I touched it and found my fingers covered in red liquid. Blood. _My_ Blood. I knew there was no chance I could get back to the Manor like this. I was too weak. I decided to sleep in the cave until I gained some power to Apparate back.

In the morning, when I got back to the Manor, Father nearly blasted me into pieces for my absence. Voldemort looked like he was disappointed that I managed to get alive after the torturing session, Aunt Bella forced me again to practice and Mother looked worried. I'd give away all my money if I could surivive this War, still in the right mind.

* * *

><p><strong>March 1998<strong>

I just got back from Gringotts, taking 2/3 of the money from the family account to my personal account. I was allowed to get away from the Manor because Voldemort was satisfied with my work for killing a group of innocent Muggles. I couldn't sleep for the night, their pleas and screamings echoed in my ears. I nearly failed the task when I was face-to-face to a girl about five year old. She was silent since the moment Avery and Mulciber brought her to the Manor. When I raised my wand, she didn't even flinch or looking scared. She just smiled encouragingly at me and gave me a nod.

"Go on," she said kindly. "Just do your job and the evil man will never hurt you again." A drop of tear slid down my face as I uttered the words that took her life. It struck me hard on the face that it was _me_she was worried about. Not her. I was going to kill her and she was worried about me getting hurt by Voldemort. A five year old girl did that and I felt more despicable than ever.

I looked at my fake Galleon. It had been a month since the last time I met Hermione. Her mere presence could bring back happiness to me. I finally decided that we should meet. I told her to meet in some low-class Muggle pub in five minutes. Death Eaters wouldn't be there. Her answer came so quick. I began to sneak out from the Manor and Apparated to the pub. My head will be blasted to pieces if anyone saw me getting away again from the Manor. I had been away this morning and Voldemort wouldn't be happy if I went away again.

Hermione arrived right in front of me when I was changing my robes into Muggle clothes. She was smiling brightly when she caught my clothes. She always said that I looked amazing in Muggle clothes, though I never really thought about it. She took my arm and dragged me into the pub. A Muggle song was played and everyone was dancing in a slow movement. The music was calming and I thought this was the best music ever. Muggles really were not so different from us wizards. They could come up with amazing things that we wizards couldn't. The easiest example; this comfortable clothes and this calming music.

"Come on, Draco. Don't just stand there and stare at me! Let's dance!" said Hermione. I realised I had been standing like an idiot, listening to the music while staring at her. I smiled and circled my arms around her waist. Instinctively, she put her hands on my shoulder.

We danced in harmony. I was quite good in dancing, giving the credits of the classes I took since five. Hermione kept mumbling to herself that she was a terrible dancer. I needed to convince her for a thousand times that she wasn't. I took one of her hand and spun her around. She let out a small giggle from her lips as I pulled her into my arms again.

"Come let me love you, let me give my life to you. Let me drown in your laughter, let me die in your arms," Hermione sang softly.

"You know the song?" I said. She nodded.

"Yes, it's a Muggle song, remember? My mother used to play this before I went to bed when I was younger."

"What is it called?"

"Annie's Song by John Denver. He was a great musician. You should hear more of his songs. I'll bring the records to you if I could."

I smiled and leaned my head to whispered into her ear. "No need. _This_ is my favorite song. Other songs will be meaningless to me." She laughed and I felt my whole world laughed with her.

"You're so romantic, you know."

I grinned and lifted her from the ground so I could kissed her lips. "Oh, that is nothing, Hermione. I could be more romantic than this. Romantic has been my first word."

She rolled her eyes. "Cocky git."

"Insufferable bookworm."

"Public-seeking brat."

"Noisy know-it-all."

"Annoying Pureblood baby."

I laughed. "Serious, that's the best you could come up with? Annoying Pureblood baby?"

She pouted. "I am not a mean person like you were. I'm a good girl to the core, I tell you." I could feel myself rolling my eyes.

"A good girl that is abusive. Yeah, definitely," I said sarcastically. She slapped my head.

"Oh, shut up."

"See! You just slapped me!"

"You'll survive that, honey."

I sighed dramatically, pretending to be hurt. She laughed jovially at my expression. I soon realised that I was still lifting her from the ground. I felt her legs around my waist and a small smirk grew on my face. She would be so embarassed when she realised her position was giving so much attention.

"Do you realise where are your legs right now, Hermione?" I said, a smirk playing in my lips. She looked down to her legs and squealed as she jumped away from me. I barked a laugh and wrapped my arms around her.

"Dammit, Draco, can you at least tell me earlier? I am so embarassed right now!" she hissed at me as we made our way out from the pub. I chuckled.

"Why should I? I liked it when you wrapped your legs around me possesively like that."

She rolled her eyes but stopped talking. We ended up talking about how our lives had been while walking down the village. She told me that the Weasel was annoying the hell out of her. He kept on pestering her about what was she doing every time she was missing. She asked me once about Lovegood and something sharp stabbed me in the stomach. She was coming along with the Muggles I killed last night. I really hoped that she was still alive. I never knew anything about prisoners. My task was only to kill them when Voldemort said so. I don't think Hermione would ever fogive me if she knew I held her friend in my house.

"What time is it?" asked Hermione suddenly. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Around eleven, I think?" I regretted answering her question instantly.

"Oh, shit! Harry and Ron would be looking for me. Shit, shit, shit!"

I sighed as I felt a cold pang of jealousy clenched my heart. How easy it was for Potty and Weasel to be with her and asked her to come when I would be risking my neck every time I asked to meet her. I knew that she had nothing for both losers, but still, it hurt me to no end that _they_could have her easily. I looked at her and found her eyes had been looking at me. I gave her a reassuring smile, showing that I don't mind.

"Go," I said with a smile. "Potty and Weasel will be worried like hell and I'd hate to make them worrying about you." She laughed at my joke and tiptoed to kiss me.

"Thank you, Draco. I'm so sorry for leaving you right now."

"It's okay. I'll see you again in a few weeks, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, in a few weeks."

* * *

><p><strong>April 1998<strong>

When I said to her that I'd see her in a few weeks, I _definitely_ didn't think I'd meet her like this. Not when she was caught by some rudy Snatchers. The moment I heard Aunt Bella called for me, I knew they had caught her. Hermione and the losers she called friends were walking along side with the Snatchers. She looked scared as hell but something in her eyes were telling me to not help her. Potty's face was all swollen and looking really ugly. It must be from a Stinging Jinx Hermione put on him. Aunt Bella motioned to me once again to come toward her impatiently. I caught Mother sending a look of sympathy at me. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on task at hand.

"Don't be shy sweetie, come over," said Aunt Bella. I walked toward her hesitantly. "Now, if this isn't who we think it is, Draco, and we call him, he'll kill us all. We need to be absolutely sure." I kneeled down next to her to examine Potty's ugly face. I looked at Potty, who turned his head away from me. His face was swollen, barely recognizable. I knew he tried to avoid my gaze. It would be very easy for me to know whether it really was him or not. His eyes would give him away. We both we had been enemies for quite some time that we knew each other's trait easily.

"If we are the ones to hand Potter to the Dark Lord, everything will be as it was, you understand?" said Father to me, excitement heard clearly in his voice. I made a vague nod as I carefully pinched Potty's hand, forcing him to look right into my eyes. I tried to send him a message that I'd been more than friends to Hermione and I'd try my best to save them. He was surprised, of course, but he seemed to cope with it quite well. I told him that when I gave him a sign to get away, he must obeyed it and took Hermione to the savest place he could ever imagine.

"What's wrong with his face?" I finally said, trying to act as if Potty was impossible to recognise. Aunt Bella whipped around and barked at Fenrir Greyback.

"Yes, what's wrong with his face?"

"He came to us like that," said a Death Eater named Scabior. "Something he picked up from the forest, I reckon." I could feel the feeling of relief and also the urge to mock him filled me. It was obviously a Stinging Jinx, no doubt. What a complete idiot.

Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one who knew that.

Aunt Bella moved slowly toward Hermione, a mad grin plastered on her beautiful-but-hollow face. She looked happier than I ever saw in years. "Or ran into a Stinging Jinx," she drawled slowly. To be honest, I was kind of expecting her to guess that. Aunt Bella was no idiot.

"Was it you, deary?" she said in sickening, sweet, girlish voice. Hermione looked paler than she ever was. Aunt Bella turned to a Snatcher, glaring like some insane woman I believed she was. "Give me her wand! We'll see what her last spell was." I nearly jumped at her to grab the wand if it wasn't for Mother's threatening look. Aunt Bella smirked maniacally when it was proved that Hermione cast the Stinging Jinx to Potty. "Aha, I got you!"

She was laughing when her eyes caught something in a Snatcher's hand. Her eyes flamed in anger and feared. The sword, I remembered from the _Hogwarts A History_book, was an atribute of Godric Gryffindor. I never thought that it was real. I thought that the Sword was some sick jokes the students in Hogwarts pulled to show everyone how powerful Dumbledore was.

"What is this?" demanded Aunt Bella.

"A sword," answered the Snatcher. Aunt Bella's eyes narrowed, her hand was held out for the Sword.

"Give it to me."

"It's not yours, My Lady. I found it in their tent and it's mine now."

A Stunning Spell was shot at the Snatcher. His friends screamed in anger as they tried to attack my aunt. I nearly rolled my eyes as Aunt Bella easily defeated all Snatchers. Scabior raised his wand at her, but she was beyond quick and attacked him at once. Everyone was Stunned except for Greyback. He was forced to kneel in front of her.

"Where did you get this Sword? Snape sent it to _my_ vault!" she said.

"Like he said, we found it in their tent!" growled Greyback. "Let me go, I said!"

Aunt Bella turned painfully slow, her eyes set on Hermione. My stomach twisted in a knot when I heard Aunt Bella's next words. "Cissy, put the boys in the cellar! I think I need a conversation with this one...girl to girl!"

I forced my brain to work harder than it had always been to think of way to help her. Potty sent me a look that I understood as a message to save Hermione. I saw Hermione flashed me a look and she looked panic. When I saw Aunt Bella took her wand, I knew that she was going to use the Cruciatus Curse at Hermione. Potty's eyes widened, thinking the same way as I did. I could literally hear my brain buzzing as it spinned to find away. Potty and I may had been enemies for ages, but we both cared for Hermione. We'd do anything for her.

"That sword is meant to be in my vault at Gringotts, how did you get it? Did you and your friends take it from my vault?" she hissed as her wand trained at Hermione.

"I didn't take anything. Please. I didn't take anything," pleaded Hermione. My heart clenched at the sight of my strong Hermione pleaded to my heartless aunt. Aunt Bella scoffed.

"I don't believe it," she said, hatred dripping from her words. "_Crucio!"_

A nightmarish scream filled the entire Manor. I shut my eyes tight and also wished that I could shut my ears. It took all my will to put a mask of indifference on my face. Aunt Bella stopped for awhile, forcing Hermione to answer her once again about the Sword. When she stuck with what she said earlier, Aunt Bella began to torture her again. Hermione curled on the floor, pleading to my aunt to stop. I couldn't bare it. It was too horrible. I knew exactly what she felt. I'd been worse, in fact. I'd been tortured mercilessly, beat up into a pulp, chopped into pieces, burned. I didn't want her to get whatever she felt right now. It was all my doing and I alone who responsible for this.

"Put your wand away, Aunt Bella," I growled, my wand raised at her. She stopped for awhile, confusion showed clearly.

"What did you say, Draco dear?" she said.

"Put _your_ wand away," I repeated. She raised an eye brow and I braced myself with the Dark Curses she absolutely going to use at me. I stole a glance at Hermione and realized that she fainted.

"Put _my_ wand away?" she said. "Are you trying to tell me that you _cared_ for this Mudblood? For this...this...this scum of the Earth?"

"Exactly, Aunt Bella. That was exactly what I meant to say."

"_Her?_Why did you care the slightest bit about her?"

I heard a noise from behind me and I knew that Potty and Weasel was trying to get out from the cellar. Father looked like he was going to die in a minute while Mother was somewhere between shocked at my action but supporting as well. This was going to be a hell of a show for all of them.

"Draco, answer me!" screamed Aunt Bella. "_Why_ did you care about the Mudblood?"

"I've seen her blood and it was as pure as mine."

Aunt Bella frowned. "When? You told me that you never..." she trailed midair. Realization hit her hard and I smirked her.

"Oh yes, I've been seeing her lately. Remember the days when I was gone for such a long time? I was meeting. To _fuck_ her."

I was lying, of course. I would never do that when Hermione didn't wish for it. But, I just liked the expression from everyone's face. I stole another glance at Hermione and realized that she was awake. She was weak, I noticed, but I felt relieved that it was only that. I was caught off guard when the door of the cellar banged opened and Aunt Bella took the chance to cast the Cruciatus Curse at me. It was my turn to curl up in pain on the floor. I gritted my teeth to stop any sound from flying out of my mouth. I would never let the satisfactory showed clearly in her face.

"You're no longer my nephew!" screamed Aunt Bella. "I don't want to see your face again, you traitor!" I gathered all the powers inside me to look right into her black eyes.

"I don't even want to be your nephew, _Bellatrix_," I hissed. Her face flushed in anger as she tortured me once again. No one but me seemed to notice that Potty and Weasel were already in the room and our ex-House-Elf Dobby was trying pull of the chandelier from the ceiling.

Aunt Bella let out a loud shriek from her mouth when the chandelier fell upon us. I heard Potty cast a Protection Charm around me before the chandelier hit me. Yet the glasses dig into my skin. I barely felt that as I was too weak to even move my fingers. Aunt Bella- no, Bellatrix was screaming at Dobby, a string of curses were flying from her mouth. The Elf easily defeated everyone and grabbed Potty's hand. Hermione and Weasley grabbed Potty's other hand. Before they Disapparated from the Manor, I caught Hermione's eyes. I tried to send a mesagge to her that I would be fine and was glad to see her save from Aunt Bella.

When they disappeared, another torturous pain shot into my whole body.

* * *

><p><strong>May 1998<strong>

I was tortured for the whole month in the cellar before Voldemort gave me the permission to get back to my room. Death Eaters were standing in front my room, preventing me from getting away. My wand was taken from me and those Death Eaters kept it. I was treated like the prisoner I really was. Father won't even looked at me and Mother was banned from interacting with me. I don't mind, though. I prefered it that way.

Voldemort tortured me in the most painful way he could come up with. He chopped me into pieces, starting with my fingers and toes. He sliced my body opened and twisted my insides. He burned me in the hottest fire ever. He projected images of him torturing Hermione in my mind. It was amazing that I managed to survive all of that. Voldemort was way beyond angry. He was livid.

The Galleon that I had been holding in my hands burned and I knew it was Hermione. She asked me to meet her thought it wasn't something important. I craned my neck into my door and found it was only Scabior in front of my room. This wasn't going to be hard. The fireplace in my place wasn't blocked and maybe I could Floo directly into the our meeting place. I asked Hermione where should we meet and her answer that I should meet her in some Muggle motel. I contacted her to use a spell Bellatrix ever told me to connect fireplace without being monitored. It took quite some time until her answer reached me, saying that she had connected the fireplace. It was until I reached the motel that I realised where we _really_ were.

"A motel?" I uttered my curiosity. "Why a motel?"

I saw Hermione sitting on a bed and nervousness swept over me. She definitly wasn't thinking about that. She wouldn't think of that. It was not like I never dreamed of this – well, of course I did. I'd been dreaming of fucking her since fifth year, the year I first fucked a girl. But, doing that with her... The idea of doing that for real never crossed my mind. She came up toward me, her eyes voiced her worry for me. Her smooth, small and warm hands cupped my face.

"How are you, Draco?" she asked, her voice sounded like music. I forced a smile as I wrapped my arms around her body.

"I'm perfectly fine," I lied. She looked sceptic but didn't say a word.

"How was it with you and Potty and Weasel?" I asked. She pulled me toward the bed and I felt more nervous than ever.

"We're still shaken with what you did, but they shrugged it off easily. Harry told _me_ alone that you told him about us," she said lightly.

"Yes, I did. You're not mad about it, right?" I said carefully. She smiled.

"I will never."

She moved closer toward me as she put her hand on my lap. I gulped heavily, knowing exactly what she was thinking. I tried to start another conversation. "So, why a motel? Why not the cave?"

She looked me, her face looked unreadable for once. She leaned on me, whispering so softly to my ear. "I heard your lie to Bellatrix about _you_ fucking me." I gulped once again.

"And?" I said, trying to sound indifferent.

"That's exactly what I want."

I turned my head to look at her right when she captured my lips with hers. She kissed me passionately and I couldn't help but to kiss her back in the same passion. I felt her hands started to work its way to open my shirt and I let her go.

"Hermione, are you sure-"

"Draco, this is what I want and-"

"-don't you think we'll regret-"

"-we _both_ know that we'll never regret it-"

"-I don't think this is a-"

She shook her head forcefully, determination flared in her eyes. "No, Draco. This _is_ a good idea and I want this badly. I promise you that we both will never regret this. Now, shut up and fuck me."

I still refused to do what she asked. I could feel her frustation radiated from her. Before I could stop her, she circled her arms around my neck and kissed me again. I should fight this before it was all too late, but I couldn't. I was too selfish to refuse. I _wanted_ this as much as she did. Just right before she was going to backaway in defeat, I charged into her mouth, my tongue teasing hers. Her smile surfaced against my lips as I pushed her into the bed.

"You seriously going to regret this, Granger," I drawled and kissed her even more passionate than what she'd done before.

I worked her shirt and she unbottoned mine. We broke the kiss when she tugged her shirt over her head. I claimed her lips as her shirt was out of the way and she plunded her tongue into my mouth, exploring to fill up her curiosity. She ran her hand up and down my back, her fingers burning against my skin. I opened my eyes and found her was frowning. It took me only a second to realise that we hadn't touched at all. She reached my shoulders, tugging me slowly downward. I chuckled slightly and lowered myself to her. Her skin felt so hot against my cold and lack-of-sun skin.

When I felt the erection came, I noticed she began to feel nervous.

"Don't be scared, Hermione," I muttered, my voice sounded so husky even to my liking. "If you ever want me to stop, I'll stop instantly."

She shook her head. "No, don't stop. I want this."

My hands gently cupped her breasts over the bra and she stiffened slightly. I paused instantly, my eyes fixed into hers. She smiled and nodded once, telling me to continue whatever I was about to do before. I slid my hand behind her back and unclasped her bra. I began to toy with her nipples and she gasped, maybe realising for the first time that she had lost her bra. I fought the urge to smirk at her reaction as I kissed her lips again and worked my way down her neck.

"You're so beautiful, Hermione. So beautiful," I murmured against her neck. She was about to say something when I nipped her collarbone and marked her as mine.

"You're...you..." but she trailed off.

"I what...?"

As she tried to voice her question once again, I reached the valley between her breasts. She moaned when I closed my mouth around her right nipple. Her back arched, giving me more access to do my work. I felt my whole body burned in lust. Her hands went up my head and thread in my hair. I lowered my head to her other breast and I smirked when I heard she moaned my name. I slid downward, my body was working without any control from my brain.

My tongue dipped into her bellybutton, and her head fall back against the bed. I made my way again to her waistline. My hand began to unbotton her jeans. She tensed against me but I kissed her reassuringly. She relaxed a bit as I slid down her jeans from her waist. I looked up at her, my eyes once again fixed on her brown ones. Without taking my eyes off hers, I slightly stroked her through her panties. She moaned in pleasure and that excited me more.

I pulled her panties down her waist just like I did to her jeans. I ran a finger along her slit and she gasped. I insert two fingers inside her and I was rewarded by a faint moan from her. I lifted myself up to lay down beside her, my eyes staring to her beautiful face. As if she felt my gaze, she opened her eyes to meet mine and soon closed it again as she blushed furiously. My free hand stroked her breasts gently and she sighed.

I slid off the bed again, shifting to kneel between her legs. My fingers continued what they had been doing and I noticed she was trying hard to fight the urge the moan. I kissed the inside of her thigh and she shivered by my action. I withdrawed my fingers to pull her legs over my shoulders as I lowered my face to her slit. I licked her inside and she moaned at my action. Her hips jerked slightly and I instinctively held them back on the bed. One of my hands left her hip and my thumb rubbed over her clit in small circles. She arched her back and cried my name along with a string of curses. I paused and looked at her, who looked embarassed. I felt my lips tugged into a smug grin.

"Oh my, you sure have dirty mouth, Granger," I teased. She glared at me.

"Just shut up and fuck me."

I resist the urge to laugh out loud at that. "You sure are getting more excited more than I do."

She smiled, and the sight took my breath away. She looked utterly relaxed, every sign of pain and frustration were gone without any trace. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, hardly believe that_she_wanted me to take her. Me, a despicable murderer.

I started to lift my head away from hers, but she circled her arms around me and held me in place. She craned her swan-like neck and deepened the kiss. I groaned as our tongues came into contact. I crawled over her and propped myself on my elbows, kissing her as if there was no tomorrow – which could be true.

She arched her back, pressing her breasts against my chest, and I loved the feeling of her skin directly against mine. I wonder if she noticed the scars on my body and I rushed to put out all sources of light in the room. She didn't need to know that. We stopped for awhile to breathe. I leaned my head on hers and she smiled as she pulled me down into a mind-numbing kiss. When we stopped again to get some air, I became extremely aware of the part of my anatomy that I'd been trying hard to ignore. I started to lift my hips so that she wouldn't notice that, but she wrapped her legs around my waist and grinded her hips against mine.

"Damn it, Hermione," I groaned.

"I said I wanted you to take me," she says. "You still haven't done that."

"Is me finger-fucking you isn't enough?" I mocked. She stucked her tongue out and I chuckled. "You're a greedy little minx, aren't you?"

"Indeed, I am."

"Well, I always knew that I'm too hard too resist."

She rolled her eyes. "Arrogant bastard," she says, attempting to frown and failing.

I started to roll off her, but her legs tightened around my waist, trapping me. It didn't help that she was lying on the bed with the advantage to pull me down easily. I began to regret the idea to be on top of her.

"You still haven't done what I asked you to," she reminds me again.

Shit. I'd fucked a lot of girls but why can't I fuck her? Something in the back of my mind told me that if this wasn't Hermione, I wouldn't be this exhilarated over one shag. I heard her sighing heavily as she pulled me closer to her.

She sighs. "Draco, look at me."

"I _am_ looking at you."

"Yes, but you're not thinking about me."

I'm _always_thinking about you, Hermione. When I was conscious or not, I'd been thinking about you for the time. Heck, even when you were obviously under me, ready for me to fuck you, I was thinking about you.

"What makes you stop? I know that you want me as much as I want you."

I wanted you _more_ than you wanted me.

"Why can't you just follow your heart for once in your life instead of your head? Just once?"

I didn't have time to response her because her lips started to kiss me again, coaxing me to respond. I couldn't hold myself to stop and I deepened the kiss, needing more of her and her lips. Hesitation still filled my whole heart and mind. I was afraid that I might hurt her. That was the only thing that I feared of. The last I thing was to have her hurt.

"I love you so much, Draco," she whispered against my lips. "I promise that I'll forever be yours," she whispered against my lips.

That was when I yield and let my heart controlled my actions. No my mind.

I touched her hand, pulling it to my pants. I felt her smile surfaced her lips and she worked her way with my belt. In only a few seconds, I was sliding my pants down. Instead of removing my last article of clothing, she licked my lips and I let her tongue exploring my lips once again. If it was possible, I deepened the kiss, my tongue danced in harmony with hers. I'll never have enough of her.

I lowered myself toward her and removed my last article of clothing. Despite the darkness that blinded us, I could feel anxiety radiating from her. I kissed her lips gently, knowing that she was still a virgin and she never experienced it.

"You still have time to change your mind about this," I said. She bit my bottom in lips in response.

"No, I want to do this."

I stared at her brown eyes for a moment before lowering myself for the umpteenth time this night. I insert two fingers into her, strething her out so that it would be less painful for her when I came. Her hips jerked again and she ran her hands up and down my bare hips. I felt like I'd gone up in flames and it took every ounce of self-control I barely had to not plow into her immediately. She screamed out my name in such lust but was cut out as I came into her. She whimpered under me and I became aware that I might hurt her.

"Just say stop if you want me to," I whispered. Instead of replying, she pressed her lips against mine, and I let my eyes fluttered shut. I wanted to pull out, giving her some time to get ready, but she shifted beneath me, drawing me farther insdie her. I groaned and stiffened to, trying to keep the last self-control I got.

"More," she said.

I took a deep breath and focused on keeping control of my nearly-exploding emotions. I didn't want to hurt her more after the Manor. I wanted to make her life as happy as a human could possibly had. I pulled out slightly and then thrust forward, going a bit deeper. She let out a soft moan and pulled my face toward her to kiss me. I repeated the motion and I knew that I couldn't hold any longer of this. If I held this any longer, this will going to be a torture.

The next thing I knew, everything felt like Heaven.

I continued to thrust through my release, pumping into her a few more times before collapsing on top of her, spent. I kissed her neck a few times as I try to catch my breath, and she ran her hands up and down my back. I realised that she might be pummeled by my weight and started to lift myself. But her arms tightened around me, pulling me down against her.

"Don't move. I want to savour the moment," she muttered hoarsely.

"Enjoying to much, Hermione?" I teased her. Her fingers traced circles on my back.

"Guess so."

I kissed my way up to her ear and then propped myself up on my elbow, again. She smiled up at me, and I felt like I was the happiest man on Earth. I'd welcomed death right now if she was the last thing my eyes stared at and my hands wrapped around. She looked tired but contempt nevertheless.

"Thank you, Draco," she whispered against my lips and kissed it gently.

Then I pulled out and shift to lie beside her. She turned toward me and burrowed into my chest, and once again I couldn't believe how fucking lucky I am. I covered us with the blankets that had rolled down the bed before wrapping my arms around her. I felt her lips right on the spot of my heart and I tightened my arms around her. I realized at that moment that I couldn't live without her. I needed her more than she knew. I lived when she lived, breathed when she breathed.

"Hermione?" I whispered.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever thought of living together with me someday?"

"Of course, Draco. Every day of life since the day I met the _real_you, I always think of that."

"What do you think about us running away from this War together? Just you and me."

She looked up at me, her brown eyes shone brightly despite the darknes that still wrapped us. "What do you mean?"

I sighed and kissed her forehead. "I've took about 2/3 of the money in the Malfoy's account in Gringotts to my own personal account. I am sick of waiting for the War to stop or waiting for Potter to make some miracle and save us all. When the time's come, I'll get us out of here. It's time to move on, Hermione."

She kissed me deeply and her lips tugged into a wide smile. "I'd love that, Draco. Running away with you. Just you and me."

I smiled and kissed her back. "It's a deal, then."

* * *

><p><strong>June 1998<strong>

The War was over. Voldemort was dead. Peace wrapped the whole world once again.

I coul be with Hermione right now.

I saw her running toward Potty and flunged herself around the boy. I smiled involuntarily, finally admiting that it really was only Potty that could end all of this. I should thank him one day. If it wasn't because of him, maybe I would be sneaking out with Hermione again. I smiled at the sight of everyone cheering up for the Golden Trio and turned to go to the only save Heaven for me in this school; the Astronomy Tower.

The Tower was dark as usual but something comforting accompanied me. The memories of Snape killing Dumbledore was threatening in my head, but I pushed them all aside. This was the beginning of my life, of the new me. The past was the past. I could never change that. All I needed to do right now was to move on with my life with Hermione, starting a whole better life with the woman I love till death claimed me.

I grabbed a necklace from my pocket and smiled. One of the Malfoy Heirloom. Mother gave me when I reached the age of sixteen. It was hers but she said that I should give it to the woman I'd marry some day. I knew I would give this Hermione. The necklace had some sort charms that could protect the person who wore it. I chuckled as I imagined the expression on Hermione's face. She'd be thrilled, no doubt. Not many necklace with jewels this big around the world. My ancesstors must had cost a fortune to make this.

"Well, well," said a voice behind me. "Walking alone to celebrate the victory, aren't we?"

I whipped around and found Bellatrix's husband, Rodolphus Lestrange. I wondered how could he be up here when other Death Eaters were nowhere to be found. My hand flew to my pocket, grabbing my wand instantly. He was undoubtly pissed at everyone for his wife's death.

"Rodolphus," I drawled smoothly. "What a surprise to meet you here."

He ignored my last statement and went on with a question about me and Hermione. "I heard that you're dating the Mudblood Granger."

"Too right you will."

"And you had fucked her not so long ago."

"Exactly."

He stared at me as he pointed his wand right to my chest. "Your treachery disgusted me to no end."

"You're cowardness to the snake-faced creep disgusted me-"

A blue light bolted from his wand and repelled it easily. Rodolphus was never a brilliant sorcerer like his wife or Father. He was even worst than Mother, who was worst than me. It was a wonder of why Voldemort chose him to be inside his precious Circle.

"Go on," he mocked. "Kill me, boy. Or do you have no guts to do that? Too soft to kill someone who associated to the Dark Lord?"

I cringed my nose in disgust. "You're unimaginably despicable."

"Maybe, but at least I know where I belong. I belong with the remaining Death Eaters in Azkaban, where they welcomed me whole-heartedly. But you, Draco." He stopped to smirk manically. "You've nowhere to go. Do you think those naive, self-righteous people would except you in their lives? Hah, not a chance, Draco. You're a Death Eater."

"I _was_ a Death Eater," I spat between gritted teeth.

"You know the rule, boy. Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater."

"I don't go by those rules anymore."

"Is that so? You'll just forget everything?"

"Yes, I will. The past is the past and I want nothing to do with-"

A jet of green light shot at me and I cast the Protection Charm instantly. The spell rebound from the Shield, killed Rodolphus right when the light hit him. But the Curse forced me backwards and I tripped over the raillings. I barely had enough time to cast a rope to the raillings and grabbed it at once. My wand fell from my hand a hundred feet to the grounds. I wondered what was Dumbledore thinking when he fell from here. Did he feel blood rushing to his ears? Did he feel his heart pounding madly? I heard someone's footsteps right when I lost the grip of the rope. I was about to welcome death when I felt someone's hand grabbed mine.

It was Hermione.

"Hold on, Draco," she said. "I'd make us out of here." She was leaning dangerously on the raillings. I was far heavier than her and could easily bring the both of us falling down the Tower.

"No, Hermione," I said, panic shot through me. "You should let me go."

"I will never." I sighed heavily, knowing that it was useless to reason to her. _I_ should let go of myself.

"Hermione?" I mumbled, feeling tired more than ever. She was still trying to pull me up and I unwillingly help a bit.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Have you ever thought of living _without_ me, Hermione?" Her eyes widened and she forced herself to bring me up. The sight was unbearable.

"Don't you do that, Draco. I will get you up here and we're going to build a family like we always dreamt." I could feel hot tears falling to my palm.

"Listen, Hermione, you have to promise me that you're going to move on. You have to live your life and never once you allow someone to tell you what to do. You're going to have a lot of kids with your future husband later and watched them grow. Maybe, they could even go to Hogwarts," I joked.

"If you must die, Draco, than I'm going to die with you." I shook my head forcefully.

"No, Hermione... You're gonna die an old lady with your husband. And I'll be watching you from the Heavens above – if there is one." She was half-glaring half-laughing.

"I don't want you to die, Draco..." I was beyond frustrated when something crossed my mind. I thrusted the necklace into her hand.

"I want you to have this. It was my mother's, my father gave it when they got married. It's a tradition for a Malfoy man to give this necklace to their lady or their daughter – if their eldest child is a girl. I was hoping that I could give it to you on our wedding day, but..." I trailed off, flashing a sad smile at her. She sobbed softly.

"You have to move on, Hermione. Do this and I will forever be in peace." She shook her brown head.

"We're going to make it, Draco. I know we would," she said stubbornly, though I knew she was beyond aware that it was either me dead by falling a hundred feet to the ground or the both of us died. I'd choose the first option. I don't want her to die.

"Say 'I promise', Hermione," I said tiredly.

"No I-"

"Say it, Hermione."

She stared at me for awhile before she sighed and said, "I promise." I let out a deep breath of relief before and started to wriggle myself free. She looked bewildered when she realized I was trying to let myself go.

"Draco, no... No!" she said when my hand was about to slide down hers. I gave a sincere smile that I only meant for her only until the end of the world.

"Goodbye, Hermione Granger," I whispered before everything became dark.

* * *

><p><strong>July 1998<strong>

Oh fuck, my whole body hurt like hell. I couldn't even move my toes.

What the fuck happened?

I tried to open my eyes and nothing happened. Everything was still dark. I closed my eyes again, believing that it was only because I'd been closing my eyes for a long time. But, I couldn't see at all. I became panic. It hit me hard on the face that there was this a possibility about me turning blind. I repeated the act and still, nothing appeared in my eyes. I tried to move to touch my eyes and it seemed like my body refused to accept what my brain told them to do.

"Ah, you're finally awake, Mr. Granger," said a woman's voice. Granger? Hermione's father is in the room with me?

"How are you feeling, sir?" said the woman again. I focused my hearings, hoping that I'd hear something about Hermione from him.

"Mr. Granger? Do you hear me?" she repeated. I became wondering what happened. Fuck my blind eyes. I really wanted to see what happened.

"Mr. Granger?" I felt a hand touched my shoulder and I flinched. She was talking to me all along? Why in the world she called me Granger?

"I'm sorry," I said. "I was thinking about something." Her answer came a bit late.

"Can you see me?" she asked. My breath hitched as I shook my head.

"No, I can't," I whispered.

"Can you move your fingers or toes?"

"No."

"Oh my..."

"What happened to me?" I asked immediately. I heard she sighed heavily.

"You were found lying with bones twisted and broken a week ago in front of the hospital. You bleed like mad and no one was there. It was I who found you actually. We managed to save you and I think you'll be blind and paralysed for a few months. It's the aftermath, I suppose. Can you tell me what exactly happened to you?"

I searched of any reason in my brain before a simple one came up. "I fell from a building when I constructed one."

"I see... Now, can you tell me what's your name? And your age? We asked you several days ago and you only said Granger. Is it your surname?"

I thought of the consequences to tell her my real name. I was still afraid that other Wizards were still looking for me. It was better if I changed my name. "Yes, it is. My name is Andrew Granger, Andy Granger for short. I'm eighteen." Andy was Mother's sister's name, Andromeda. Bellatrix and Mother called her Andy. It was best if I took my name from hers. It sounded so Muggle.

"Alright, thank you. I came just to give you this medicine. I'll help you to have some."

I had all of them and she went out of the room after that. It took me some time to realise that Hermione was not with me. I missed her so much and I was worried to no end. Where is she? I really needed to see her. I needed her badly.

"Hermione! Hermione!" I cried though I was pretty sure she wasn't with me.

"Hermione!" I cried once again. Instead of hearing Hermione's voice, I heard a squeky sound that I recognised as an elf's voice.

"Master Draco don't be panic. Master is safe in here," said the elf.

"Who are you?" I said, turning my head to the direction of the voice though I knew that I would never see him.

"It's Kreacher, Master. Kreacher is Harry Potter's elf. Kreacher found Master on the grounds of Hogwarts a week ago and thought of bringing Master here. Master looked terrible."

Everything came back to me. My fight with Rodolphus, me saying goodbye to Hermione, the fall. I amazed about how I managed to survive. The Tower was the highest tower in Hogwarts. How in the fucking world I managed to survive?

"Potter's elf, you said?" I inquired

"Yes, Master Draco. Kreacher is Harry Potter's elf. Kreacher was Sirius Black's elf before, until the filthy ungrateful man died in the-"

"Yes, I know that," I cut him impatiently. "Did Potter make you brought me here? And where I am exactly?"

"No, Master Draco. Kreacher found you and thought of bringing you here. The Malfoy family is strongly related to the Black family and Master can order Kreacher to do things. And Master is in a Muggle hospital."

"A Muggle Hospital? Which one?"

"Kreacher didn't see the name. Kreacher never thought that the name of the hospital is needed."

I nodded, hoping that the elf understood I wasn't mad at him. "Alright, do you know anything about Hermione Granger?" The elf became silenced.

"Kreacher?" A faint sob heard from his direction.

"Miss Granger died at the War, Master." My heart felt like it was stabbed by a thousand knives.

"Died? But, that's not possible! I met her right after the War!"

"Yes, but after you fell, Master Harry said that she jumped from the Tower with you."

I closed my eyes, my breath raged. "No, no, no, NO! She promised me that she'll live for me. You're lying, Kreacher! SHE'S NOT DEAD!"

"Kreacher is so sorry, Master," the elf whispered. I bit my lips and cried silently. After a few minutes, I managed to speak hoarsely.

"You're dismissed, Kreacher."

"Kreacher is sorry once again," he said before Disapparating away with a loud _crack_.

I let out a pathetic sobbed from my mouth. Hermione is dead. She let go of my promise. Why should she leave me? I had lived for her and she chose to die? I'd rather being tortured by Voldemort again than had to feel this unimaginable pain. I'd rather die. When I closed my eyes, our night in the motel played like a the Muggle thing called movie in my mind. The words she said still rang clearly in my ears. I felt like I was dying slowly when her words repeated continuously in my mind.

"_I'll forever be yours."_

-THE END-

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Tell me what you think about this chapter ;)

Amelia


End file.
